Down
by Dea Mortis
Summary: Again, a fic I cannot describe... -- shounen ai, sweet, sadish, 1+2


Down by Willow

1 April 2001

This is dedicated to 2 people: AJ-sweetheart and Akuma! It contains a -small- reference to 2+/x1 and I own Akuma... Yes, you'll get your lemon, but until then. AJ, I dunno if this is sappy like you like, but it's for you. Ok, this actually should follow a fic that I've never written... but have in the works ^_^ (just got the perfect song to do it to!). It's... vague? Odd... and well, please read and tell me what you think. Enough chitchat.

Rating: PG  
Pairings: 1+/x2, mention of 2+/x1... so 1+/x2+/x1? ::shrugs::  
Type: shounen ai (yaoi, if you are picky), songfic  
Song: "Down" by Stroke9  
Disclaimers apply, don't sue.

Down by Willow

> _[Frozen fingers on my skin  
Guilty hands clutching gin]_

Heero held the cold body at arms length, the freezing cold fingers clutching at his bare arm. The deep violet eyes were averted, gazing guiltily at the discarded bottle on the floor, just out of reach.

> _[Your tin, thin eyes can't see within  
Soul to soul and shin to shin we burn]_

He reached up a hand to turn the gamin face toward him. The normally vibrant violet eyes were blank and dull. Heero sighed slightly before leaning down to brush his lips over still ones. A small fire burned in his soul.... he pulled back and saw that fire reflected in the lusterless violet eyes.

> _[And the silence won't subside  
As I crawl to your scaley side]_

Not a word was spoken as Heero pulled the boy into an embrace. Duo fought him, but Heero would not release him. Giving up, he just let the other hold him.

> _[Your eyes could never hide  
My eyes and all their pride]_

Heero pulled back and stared into the depthless violet eyes, eyes that were dead of life, eyes that mirrored and reflected his own. He stared into the reflective pools and saw his face, eyes reflected back at him... his eyes shown in the dark, something sparkling deep in the normally cold, blank eyes.

> _[My shoulder to your face is so warm  
Dim light from moon outlines our form]_

He pulled the boy against him again and just held him, that face that had given him such hope pressed against his shoulder. Heero just held him, stroking the long chestnut hair. The moon their backdrop, they sat in the windowseat, two people as one.

> _[You're sinewy and shiftless and so forlorn  
Between here and there and everywhere you're torn]_

Heero ran his hand up and down the slightly shaking back, feeling the muscles, the tightening as the boy inhaled, the slight relaxation of exhalation, the shudders as Heero found a tender spot. He just held the torn scrap of a human that he'd come to care greatly for.

> _[Carving out a piece for me, saving three for you  
Squeeze me tight and that's all]_

The human that had taught him to care, to live, and to love. Duo'd given him three fourth's of a new self.... he'd taken part of himself and given it to Heero. Now it was Heero's turn. He would be the one to give, to show that he cared, that he loved.

> _[Waiting.... waiting for you_

To call out my name, speak to me  
And say that it's alright to be on the wrong track  
Call out my name, speak to me  
And say that it's alright to be on the wrong track] 

"Just ask," Heero whispered into the soft hair. "Just ask." He repeated.

"Heero...." Duo mouthed against the warm shoulder.

"Tell me... why?" Heero said.

"'Cause I'm on the wrong track... my life's a fuck up and I'm a screw up... I'm in love with a statue... I tried, I tried to... I thought if I loved, then he'd... then you'd love.... But it doesn't work that way..."

> _[There's a warm breeze in the city tonight  
Soft light makes every sad sight seem alright]_

A warm breeze swept it's way through an opened window, nuzzling them contently. It seemed to purr 'love, love, love... it'll be alright, love....'

Heero pulled the shivering boy closer. He gazed out the window at the soft light the moon cast on the ground below, on the occupants of the windowseat.

"It'll be alright, love..."

> _[And I'm spinning around and we're holding tight  
Soul to soul and face to face we turn...]_

Time seemed to stop in that moment. Duo's breathing stilled and slowly he pulled back enough to look at Heero, his face unbelieving.

Heero smiled, "It'll be alright.... love."

Duo's eyes regained a measure of their normal brilliance and glow and he clutched tight to Heero, inhaling his scent, feeling his muscles against him.

"You showed me to love, let me show you how I love...." Heero said, his voice warm and welcoming. Carefully, he hoisted Duo off the seat and carried him over to the bed.

The moon caressed the lovers as they found love and the warm breeze whispered across the Earth... 

'...love, love, love... it'll be alright, love...'

Owari.

Author's notes:  
A weird, little fic I wrote.... ::shrugs:: I liked the song, so I had to use it. I like this fic. So if I get no responses I'm fine, I'm down with that.... ya know why? 'Cause I liked this fic. I enjoyed writing it. I enjoy the finished work. That's a weird thing for me to say, which means I'll get little to no responses, but that's ok. ^_^ Any~way, C&C is ALWAYS welcomed. Hey because I'm satisfied doesn't mean I don't want to hear if you liked it! I do, really! ^_^

Willow

Please send comments to: [xxacidburnxx_1x2@yahoo.com][1]

[Back to Willow's page][2]

   [1]: mailto:xxacidburnxx_1x2@yahoo.com?subject=GW Addiction page
   [2]: ../Willow.shtml



End file.
